


177: “Remind me to kill you.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [177]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, author regrets everything, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Robb Stark/Jon Snow
Series: 365 [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 17





	177: “Remind me to kill you.”

**177: “Remind me to kill you.”**

* * *

"Remind me to kill you." Robb Stark hissed as Jon laughed behind his hand while watching his partner being dragged out to dance with Sansa. Jon had to turn around as he noted Myrcella, little Lyanna and numerous out lords daughters waiting to take the next dance with the future Lord even Arya was waiting. 

Jon couldn't help but laugh. It was common knowledge to every that Robb hated to dance but he still did because he always held his first dance with Jon before disappearing. Which would leave Jon to play the good future Lady of Winterfell and dance with all those who desires to dance with Robb instead. 

However this time Robb had no chance of escaping and it was precious.

How sweet revenge was.


End file.
